


all this time (i was waiting for you)

by backcheck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backcheck/pseuds/backcheck
Summary: Nazem is going to tell him eventually. Probably.(five ways Naz could tell JVR he's in love with him and the one way he actually does)





	all this time (i was waiting for you)

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline is kind of accurate and some of the score lines are, some aren't. this is for a. i love u, i hope u like it. there is a sad lack of jvr/naz fic in this world and i hope this makes up for some of that.

There's a lot of ways he _could_ tell him.

i. 

The family skate is always pretty fun. Naz likes kids and usually they like him too, and the best part is skating kids around the ice really fast and hearing them laugh. 

This year there’s not that many single guys on the team, which is surprisingly considering it feels like half of them are rookies. There’s more kids around too and JVR starts a game of tag with a few of the older kids. 

There’s a kid who is absolutely tiny that is so determined to win it’s pretty funny. He looks too small to skate and Naz is honestly not sure who he’s related to, someone’s nephew he thinks, but JVR tags him and Naz has never seen a kid so angry. 

JVR sticks by the kid after tagging him, leaning down and whispering something in his ear. The kid smiles and nods, before skating right at Naz. JVR follows him but they split up at centre ice, coming at him from both sides. 

Naz groans and skates back towards the boards. JVR gets to him first, catching him by his shoulders and holding him still so the kid can snow him as he comes to a stop and then tag him.

“You’re it!” He yells before skating away quickly. 

JVR still hasn’t let go of him. Naz squirms and looks back at him, “Aren’t you it now because I’m technically touching you?”

JVR laughs, “That makes no sense.” His face is too close and Naz swallows, “I’m think in love with you.” 

 

ii. 

They take Mitch and Auston out for dinner.

It’s the rough part of the season and the kids looks exhausted. JVR chooses some steakhouse restaurant and Naz drives them. Mitch and Auston sitting in the back is pretty funny, and Naz snaps a selfie of all of them. 

Mitch almost falls asleep against the window and Auston laughs at him, taking pictures of blackmail. 

Their table is near the back of the restaurant, decently hidden and Mitch sits across from them. “I feel like a third wheel.” He mutters, sipping at his water. “Auston is the fourth.”

JVR rolls his eyes, “Good counting.” It’s a bad joke but Naz laughs anyways. Auston is looking at them like they just proved something, but Naz doesn’t know what. He doesn’t really care. 

They eat and do their best to talk about things that aren’t their current season. Mitch decides they’re going to have a Mario Kart tournament because _Auston sucks at COD_ and _he deserves a chance to redeem himself._

Overall it’s a pretty good night and JVR ends up at his house after they drop the other two off. They watch the Raptors game and try not to fall asleep before the third quarter starts. 

Naz looks over and JVR’s eyes keep closing, but he’s fighting against it. He looks good, if slightly rumpled, dress shirt wrinkling and the first few buttons undone. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” Naz says. 

 

iii. 

It’s pretty hard to avoid trade rumours. Nazem isn’t worried about himself and he knows they probably won’t change that much, but he knows that James’ name is out there. He doesn’t ask him about it. 

Their last game before the deadline is against the Habs. Naz shows up at JVR’s apartment before morning skate with smoothies he picked up on his way over. JVR’s is basically the colour of his mouthguard, which is disgusting but whatever, as long as Naz doesn’t have to drink it. 

“Hi?” JVR blinks. His hair is a mess and he doesn’t look ready at all. Naz grins at him and pushes his way inside, “Good morning sunshine, I got you this.” He says, handing over the smoothie. He sits at the island and drinks his own smoothie, waiting as JVR tugs as hoodie over his head and goes looking for something in his room. Probably vitamins, Naz doesn’t know where you’re supposed to keep them, but the bedroom seems possible. 

“You’re weirdly excited.” JVR says, walking back in. He pulled a toque over his head instead of fixing his hair and he grabs the smoothie off the counter. 

“We’re playing the Habs.” Naz shrugs, “What’s better than that?”

JVR rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t push. He’s weirdly calm for someone who could be shipped anywhere within the next two days. Naz isn’t used to not being worried and maybe the management told JVR he was safe but he doubts it. JVR would’ve told him. 

“Right.” JVR says, opening the door. Naz slips through and leads the way down the hall. 

-

JVR scores the overtime winner. It takes a moment to realize the puck went in, JVR’s so close to the net but then Mitch is nearly falling skating over to him and they all topple over the bench. 

It’d be easy, Naz thinks, weirdly clear in the insanely loud rink, to tell JVR he loves him. It could be his last game in Toronto as a Leaf and he doesn’t want to think about it. 

Naz finds JVR after the rest of the team is heading to the middle to salute the fans and JVR grins at him, “Nice goal hey?”

“I’m think in love with you.” Naz says.

 

iv. 

Connor Brown is a fucking hero.

There’s three minutes left but it feels like it’s already done. The building is still loud and Naz whacks at Connor’s helmet, too fucking happy. 

_Playoffs._

Auston sinks the empty netter and Naz finds JVR on the bench, whacking at his chest and grinning. He hasn’t felt this happy in a long time and JVR is smiling at him and that makes it better, somehow. He knows what that means but he’ll worry about it later.

“Playoffs.” JVR yells, grabbing onto his jersey.

“Fucking right baby.” Naz yells back. He looks across at the crowd, all blue and white and on their feet because they did it. He looks back at JVR and he’s still smiling at him. He takes a deep breath, “I’m think in love with you.”

 

v. 

Mo invites everyone over after locker clean out day. A bunch of people already left for vacations, but a decent amount still show up. 

Naz gets drunk faster than JVR which isn’t fair at all. He plays beer pong with Mitch and they’re a pretty good team, even if Mitch yells out, _“London baby!”_ whenever they win. 

It’s not a bad way to end the season and Naz finds JVR out on the balcony. It looks out at the CN tower and the water and Naz hands him a beer. 

“I hope I can come back.” JVR mutters and Naz whacks him, “You will be.” 

JVR shrugs, leaning back from the railing and sitting down on the really sketchy chairs Mo keeps outside. “You never know.”

“Well, _I_ know.” Naz says, “And you trust me right?”

“Yeah.” JVR rolls his eyes, “I trust you.” 

“Good.” Naz grins, “Next year, we’ll win the Cup. You can get the game winner but I’ll win the Conn Smythe and it’ll be perfect.”

JVR smiles back, “Deal.”

Naz sits down beside him and looks out at Toronto, “I think I’m in love with you.”

 

\+ 1

JVR is Jazzy’s second favourite. Naz really believes that and it makes sense, because JVR is his second favourite after Jazzy.

JVR didn’t even have to bribe her with treats like Mitch tried. It didn’t work, it’s like she heard his comments, but whatever. The point is, JVR is currently lying across Naz’s couch with Jazzy tucked against him. 

It’s ridiculously cute and Naz takes a picture before JVR can stop him. “This is like Instagram worthy.” Naz grins, “Just gotta edit it a bit so you look better.”

“Shut up.” JVR mutters, petting Jazzy’s head. She purrs and leans into it and Naz thinks it might be cuter as a video. 

“Say that she’s the best cat ever.” Naz says, opening up the camera app. “Come on, please?” 

JVR sighs but he glares at the camera. “Jazzy is the best cat in the entire world.” He smiles at the end of it, almost shy before breaking out laughing. It’s a good video and Naz posts it before throwing his phone onto the other chair. 

It’ll blow up, he knows it but he doesn’t have to deal with it. He yawns and sits down in front of the couch, reaching up to pet Jazzy too. He doesn’t know why but it seems like a good moment. “I think I’m in love with you.” 

JVR nearly falls off the couch and on top of him, and Jazzy jumps off the couch herself. “I - what? Are you sure?” He asks. 

Naz sighs, “Yeah. Want me to take it back?”

“What? No-” JVR huffs, “Just - I didn’t think you did.” He sits up properly and runs his hand through his hair. It’s a damn mess and Naz wants to flatten it out. He reaches out and grabs Naz hand, pulling him up to the couch.

“I think I’m in love with you too.” JVR says and then he’s kissing him. Naz wants to fistbump or something, but he holds back. 

“Cool.” 

_“Cool.”_ JVR mocks and Naz rolls his eyes, “We should go on a date right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” JVR shrugs, “Or we can just keep making out and order in.” 

It sounds like a better plan even if JVR is going to make them order lettuce wraps or something just as bad. It will probably involve quinoa. Naz thinks it’d be worth it. 

“Okay, that works.” Naz agrees and kisses him again.


End file.
